Bright Blue
by RachieP
Summary: The world has been corrupted beyond repair and has been taken over by Eaters, humans inhabited by soul thieves. However there is one way to get rid of the Eaters; kill their queen. The only issue with that? The queen is in Haruhi, and you can't kill an Eater without killing the innocent attached to it...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

The man looked up at the dusty sky, wishing for the blue brilliance it had once had. He remembered the old days, he even dreamed of them sometimes. He didn't like to linger on it though; too many painful memories. His grey eyes scanned the horizon once more for any sign of a threat before going back into the decrepit building he called home. He was a protector and as such he was the first to rise and check for raiders or eaters every morning without fail. As he turned from the sun, the glint of circuitry flashed; extending from behind his ear to his right temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun winked through the ratty, thread bare curtains and shone over a woman-child. Her chocolate brown hair glistened with red highlights and when she rolled over her creamy skin glimmered unnaturally. She was awake, but feigned slumber if only for the sake of the game. She was the queen after all, and out of anybody she played the game the best.

"You can come out now Watcher, there's no need to hide." She smirked. He always did entertain her with his misguided notions; if anything it was pathetic. She quite liked this body, so pretty and soft, not to mention the marvelous toys that came with it. This one, for example, was quite a puzzle; always pleading with her in his special way to release her body. If she refused he would scribble something in a black notebook and try again another day.

"Will you release her?" he asked softly, and if she didn't know any better, respectfully.

"Will you release me?"

"No."

"Then no, dear one, I will not." She said lovingly. From through the walls she heard the release of a breath, almost certainly from the hopeful blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tamaki sighed dejectedly, his hope wasted another day. Kyoya stalked out of the room and threw his notebook down, like he did every morning he asked. The world was crap and this situation didn't make it any better. He almost didn't remember what it was like before the Development, but he remembered Haruhi. Until that thing tore her away, sucked her out, and stole her body.

That wasn't even the worst part, what made it worst was that the thing would _act like her_. It would smile and giggle like she had and then maliciously bring up old jokes and adventures they had shared. It was disgusting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mori walked back into the building, careful of his surroundings. He headed towards music room three, where she currently resided. Weaving in and out of the various traps and alarms he was stopped by one of the Black Onion Squad.

"Is it clear Sir?"

"Yes, we will proceed with a run shortly. Ready the men." He watched the man jog away into deeper parts of the building. He turned and continued on to his destination, arriving just as Kyoya walked out. One look was enough to know the result of that conversation. He shook his head before entering, glancing around before stepping in fully.

"You're late Warrior." She stated. She turned and he had to conceal his reaction. She had eyes the color of snow, with an iridescence that was unnatural.

"You've fed." It wasn't a question. She smiled at him then, her seemingly innocent white teeth peeking out from behind her lips.

"You are so observant, more than the Watcher it seems, he didn't even notice. That's why you're my favorite you know. Ne Ta-ka-shi!" she giggled. Her imitation of his once companion making him angry but he stuffed it down; she was looking for his reaction, nothing more.

"Who?"

She slowly stepped off of her bed and walked past him, headed for the room he shared with Tamaki and Kyoya. She walked through, completely ignoring the two men who had fallen silent at her entrance. They all watched as she reached into the old cupboard and pulled something out, cradling it to her chest. She turned and they all stared at the small, unknown child currently nestled in her arms.

"I found him this morning; he was wandering about in the garden. He was a sweet thing, and very polite too. He lost his parents last night so I took it upon myself to reunite them. Now he is safe." She cooed down to the little boy.

The men repressed a horrified shiver as she looked up at them and smirked cruelly before looking at Mori.

"He tasted very similar to another child I've eaten, sweeter than honey that one." She then strutted from the room, pausing briefly to deposit the dead child at the feet of Mori.

AN: Kudos to anyone who can guess who she ate, although I've made it very easy for you. Also, this is a warning; this story will not end well. Haruhi and Mori end up together, just not how you think they will. Much love to reader and reviews. 3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Mori looked down sadly at the dead child knowing that he could do nothing to stop her. He couldn't kill her because then he would be killing Haruhi too and to do that would break them,especially when they were so close to figuring out how to separate the life forces. He heard foot steps and turned to see the Black Onion Squad returning from the run.

"Did everything go as planned?"

"Yes sir. We stocked up for another three months and were able to hunt enough meat to store for the winter. We also have a new batch for the Master waiting in the holding cell."

"I'll tell him. Thank you. You are dismissed."

Mori watched the soldier walk away and turned only to see Kyoya behind him. They shared a look and headed off the holding pen, which was located in the old gym. When they arrived it was to find Her sitting in front of the pen, speaking with one of the Eaters.

"My child, tell me how it is out there, are we successful? Are my children free and happy?" She asked.

"Yes Mother, we are rich in the life of these humans. These bodies we inhabit are so very beautiful." The Eater replied in such a devoted manner it bordered on the obsessed.

"Very good my child, very good." She cooed. She stood up and looked around, locating the two men near the entrance.

"Boys, you're here!" She said joyfully. She skipped merrily to them as if she didn't have a care in the world. She grabbed their hands and dragged them to the pen. They stumbled slightly, unaware of how much strength she truly had.

"I want you to meet Kiedali, one of my many children." She looked at Kyoya, "I suggest you start with him first." She smirked.

"Mother?" Kiedali asked, confused.

"You are hardly a child of mine if you allowed yourself to get caught. You don't deserve this gift I have given you." She said lovingly. She reached through through the steel fence to stroke his face. Kiedali stated at her for a moment then smiled brilliantly at her.

"As the Mother sees fit to do so it shall be done." He said dazedly. Kyoya moved in and gently pulled Haruhi's hand back from the bars, effectively removing her from the Eater.

"Why don't you leave?" He suggested.

"No. After you are done with your useless questions I will take care of him." She replied with menace. "Although he hardly deserves it."

Kyoya nodded with resigned acceptance, knowing she would have her way. It had the added benefit of watching how she fed. She was always so careful to keep her feedings private. Kyoya questioned him but like the countless others he had interrogated the Eater could tell him nothing new. He stepped back and watched as Haruhi walked into the pen.

She approached Kiedali and pushed him so he was on his knees in front of her. Her eyes began to glow as she lowered her face. If Kyoya and Mori hadn't been exactly where they were, Haruhi could have been gently kissing him. In fact she was but this was a deadly kiss in which they could see a pale, silvery mist being sucked out of Kiedali. Her fingers dug into the side of his face and white hot lines traced the bones of her arms, disappearing into the sleeve of her dress. She pulled away and the body that used to be Kiedali drooped to the ground.

"His name was Sato. He was 27 and had a fiancé named Juna. He studied politics." She rattled off, obviously unaware of her surroundings. Kyoya was rapt with attention, but Mori was sickened. She looked at him, and laughed maniacally.

"Mori, Mori, Mori. You should know by now that this body is mine and no longer human, you will never have her back. She is mine, although she does put up a grand fight." She smiled up at him.

It was by this time that she had made her way to Mori. She was standing so close to him that if he so much as breathed deeply they would touch. She reached up, clasped her hand behind his neck, and pulled herself up to his eye level.

"She loves you, and tried to keep it from me. She admired your dedication to your cousin, and was also slightly jealous. That's why I killed him first you know, it was so very easy." She said quietly into his ear.

Mori became tense and started to shake as she went on. He could feel her pressed up against him, with all of her soft curves and sweet smelling hair. He was ashamed of himself. Here was his cousins killer in the body of the girl he has feelings for and he could do _nothing_.

Haruhi looked at him and steadily moved towards his mouth. Her lips touched his and he experienced a pulling behind his eyes. He pulled away sharply.

"Don't. You already know you can't so don't." He said. The slight tingle behind his ear was turning into a burn. He put Haruhi down gently and she walk off into the pen again.

"Kyoya. It's burning." He said to the other man. Kyoya walked towards him and examined the device behind his ear.

"I'm going to have to adjust it but it works and right now that's all that matters." He says with relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haruhi looked around, slightly confused. She had been having strange dreams lately, and it was beginning to bother her. She shook it off, and went to go get ready for school. She was glad Ouran University had private showers, although she did share with her roommate. Since they were the only two scholarship students their dorms were not as nice as the other students, but they were still extremely luxurious.

Haruhi stepped out of the shower and was hit by déjà vu. The steam in the bathroom had a very dream-like quality, and she felt like she was floating. She heard a mans' voice, "Don't. You already know you can't, so don't."

"Haruhi? Haruhi! Hey! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Her roommate said, banging on the door.

"I'm coming, just give me a second." Haruhi scrambled to get dressed and tripped out of the bathroom to see her roommate, Sada, looking down at her with a sardonic expression on her pretty face.

Akira was gorgeous, she had light blue eyes that were so pale they were almost white. People always said that Haruhi and Akira looked like twins. They both had long, brown reddish hair and, apart from the eyes, they had the same fair skin and delicate bone structure.

Before Haruhi could get up, the world took on a hazy border and she shook her head to clear her mind.

Mori sat still as Kyoya fiddled with the device behind his ear. Kyoya was busy taking notes about future modifications, his hands shaking from the fear. She had already taken Honey and the twins, Mori was the only one left in the group that could defend against her. They didn't understand it, but Mori was the only one she seemed to actually talk to. With Tamaki and himself, she was always playing and teasing, never actually talking to them. It was one of her idiosyncrasies, and it was a tool to use as leverage against her.

"Alright. It's done. Try not to scratch at it or let her do anything again. While it will work, we don't have enough materials to fix it again." Kyoya stopped and took a deep breath before continuing, "I think she's getting stronger with every feed. She burned through the bio-chip that runs through your brain."

"Hmm. Don't worry. I can handle her." Mori grunted, ready to be done with this conversation. Kyoya looked at him incredulously before turning red in the face.

"Do you not understand? The bio-chip, the chip responsible for SAVING YOUR LIFE, has been burnt out by a sadistic, vicious monster currently inhabiting our best friends body. The best friend who, by the way, has sucked the life out of your cousin and the twins! Even after all of this, you still let her get close enough to you to be able to kill you. I don't have anymore of the supplies needed to replace anymore chips. Already some of the men risk exposure to takeover because we can't afford to replace broken ones. I'm asking you, as a friend, to please be careful around her, because no one, not even you, can handle her."

Kyoya walked away from him, his back stiff and unyielding.

AN. I'm sorry about the long wait. Finding time to write has been difficult in the last few months.


End file.
